Prompt: Necrophile
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Her tongue swirled around him, it touched the back of her throat. Her head bobbed up and down as she had her way with his body. This time tonight only, he was hers to control. PWP, No corpses were used for the duration of this fanfic. Mayuri x Nemu, lemon


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**This came to me as an idea when I read "Snow, Glass, Apples" by Neil Gaiman. It's really good, I would recommend it and you can find an audio play of it on youtube. **  
><strong>Forgive the brevity and the unoriginality of the story, there's only so much you can do with a corpse. <strong>

**If you have any prompts to suggest or paraphilias, perhaps any suggestions to improve it; please leave it in a review or send it in a PM. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Necrophilie<strong>

If she had been allowed to, she would've shook with excitement. It had been a miracle that he had allowed her rein in such a thing, but he had pointed out that he was curious to how someone would proceed this with an actual partner instead of what was intended.

She sat by the metal table, her fingers fidgeting and tearing into each other.

What if he did not like it? What if he hated her for it? What if he actually saw her as flawed and sick? Daughters weren't supposed to act like this. This was horrible wrong, but it excited her. To be able to possess some power, little though it may be. When the thought and idea had come to her; she had been disturbed by how one would wish such a thing but came to understand the motives, then she had to chance it all and ask.  
>Tired, he had agreed to participate in her little experiment.<p>

And so, Nemu waited by the metal table, a thin robe covered her nudity. A few moments later, Mayuri appeared, an air of chill about him. She stood up and bowed, "Mayuri-sama."

He grunted a response back and nodded his head. He was clad in his shinigami uniform and captain's haori, his face still black and white with paint. They stood apart from each other for a few moments, staring carefully. Finally, he spoke, "Well, how should I do this?"

She didn't stutter, but spoke quietly and slowly.  
>He nodded to each of her requests. As he proceeded to take off his clothes, he ordered her to stand naked before him: it would not do for the master to be unclothed before the slave. She complied and undid the belt to the robe, letting it dangle around her hips. Next came the robe itself which fell in a heap onto the floor. His eyes looked over her, speculating and investigating should something be amiss.<br>He was leisurely in taking off his clothes, he insisted the mask stay on though.  
>She was alright with that fact, it was just enough that he was allowing her to do this once.<br>Perhaps again if he enjoyed it, he encouraged.

He was utterly white, the only colours were that of his golden eyes and the shock of blue hair. Her mouth watered for him. She bowed slightly, the air cold on her skin, and gestured for him to lie down on the metal table. He climbed up and laid himself out, he refused to be bound. Yes, she affirmed, he would not be bound. "But please, Mayuri-sama. Be as motionless as possible."  
>He was not an idiot, he barked, he could do a simple thing such as play dead. She inwardly winced at the last word.<p>

He left his eyes open, staring up towards the ceiling. His arms hung limply at his side. Best of all, he was cold as he always was. She went to the foot of the table, climbing atop of it. The cold metal kissed her parted knees. Careful now, she moved his legs so that the backs of his knees rested on her shoulders. Her head descended to his manhood and she took him into her mouth. She enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth: stiff and plentiful. She noticed that he had not moved a single inch, his breathing became incredibly shallow.  
>Good, good, she thought.<br>She felt him tense beneath her. Her nails dug into his hips, hoping that the instant of pain would help him calm down. Her tongue swirled around him, it touched the back of her throat. Her head bobbed up and down as she had her way with his body. This time tonight only, he was hers to control.

Once she felt herself to be done with the appetizer, she removed his legs from her shoulder and laid them back as they had been and then moved to sit upon his thighs. Her eyes scanned the whole of him, contemplating next what she wanted to do.

Positioning herself so that her back faced his head while she straddled his stomach, she bent down and lapped at his inner thighs like a cat drinking mild. Her buttocks pointed skyward. She rubbed herself against his stomach and chest, his skin tickling the hairs of her.  
>Below came a pain where it demanded that something fill its absence. Unfortunately, the appendage that could be used for such was currently busy between her cleavage. With one hand, she massaged her breast, flicking at the nipple, attempting to recreate the same sensations that Mayuri incited in her when he serviced her breasts. It was not like his, but was proving to be somewhat promising. Her other hand made itself busy by gripping onto his thigh as she rocked her body on him. Her flower continued its happy rubbing on him, the honey leaked. Oh, he was still so cold on her. Her toes dug into the metal table, careful not to hurt his body. She moved against him, making her own sounds of ecstasy to fill the silence.<br>"Yes, yes, yes…Mayuri-sama..." was chanted by her as she continued. She moved downwards, her head close enough to take him into her mouth again. Her tongue crept out, licking up the length, moving all the while.

Finally, she cried out, shaking and happy. "Mayuri-sama!" Her hips still buckled forward and her fingers twitched. She breathed heavily as she sat up then turned around so that they face each other. His face remained indifferent, though she detected a slight flush across his cheek. His eyes had remained wide open. She descended the length of him slowly, kissing every inch of him. When coming to his chest, she sucked upon his nipples, playing with the little tips on her teeth. He did not stir at all. She thought of perhaps straddling him once again and trying to attempt a second pleasure from him, but found that she could not for some strange reason.

Longing but somewhat satiated, she climbed off of him. As soon as her body had left him, he rose up and swung his legs over the edge of the metal table.  
>"Nemu. Already done?" he asked.<p>

She nodded and thanked him, picking up his clothes before hers. He took his captain's haori and wrapped it around himself first, the belt of his uniform did well to secure the white haori and hide his it was her turn to be clothed.

She observed him from the corner of her eyes. He shook his head, already walking past her. "This was absolutely dull. I'll never do it again."

She nodded and followed after him, her head bowed in obedience.

* * *

><p><strong>There is not much you can do with a corpse, particularly someone who is just lying there, especially when you're a woman.<strong>

**Well, I made Nemu the necrophile because those who perform it enjoy necrophilia either as a reconcilation with a lost and loved one or because they want control. Mayuri already has control and has publicly displayed that fact. Nemu on the other hand has none. She is too quiet to ever have control on a living being, I believe, unless they're really meek or very gentlemanly. The only way I could picture it is that she would be able to control a corpse without getting her ego blown up. Here Mayuri has just allowed her to have her little experiment because his corpses are too important for her to use as fornication.**

**Ja Ne till next time!**


End file.
